No Rest for the Wicca
No Rest for the Wicca, is the second issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. Summary As the charmed ones go about settling into their new lives forces from the underworld prepare to unleash a power that will destroy the sisters once and for all. Meanwhile Paige accepts a new position and learns the hard way that teaching isnt the easiest job...Phoebe and Piper attend the funeral of Brittany, the first innocent they ever saved, only to find that her death may herald the beginning of something terrifying that will endanger the lives of all the innocents and Charmed Ones themselves. Notes * Greg Horn, the guest artist for the cover of issue #2 is willing to make more charmed covers if asked by Zenescope * Raven Gregory said that he used the cover for issue #2 as a wallpaper in his P.C * Holly Marie Combs saw a resemblance between the cover of the CO's naked covered with leaves and the promo poster of her upcoming series "Pretty Little Liars". Coincidentally, her onscreen daughter in Pretty Little Liars does the same "hush" pose as Piper on the cover. Greg Horn said that he wasn't inspired by this promo and when asked he replied that its the first time he sees the promo. * On Twitter, Rose McGowan retweeted a link to the cover where the Charmed Ones are pictured in the woods naked with leaves covering them. Holly Marie Combs jokingly replied via her twitter: Strangely I don't recall that scene, while Rose said she thought it was HOT. * Greg Horn said about his cover for issue #2: Three naked witches lying under a tree... I came up with that idea all by myself and I am very proud of that. CBS really liked it too, and had only one edit--more leaves! Greg Horn's cover with less leaves (look at Piper's breast with less leaves) can be found here. * The title is based on the popular cliche "No Rest for the Wicked". * Ironically, in the first ever Charmed magazine, there is an article titled "No Rest For The Wiccas" about the actors' summer break. Power's Used Orbing - Paige Premonition - Phoebe Molecular Immobilization - Piper Gallery Sketches CharmedComic_Manor_Sketch.jpg|A sketch of the Manor Previews ComicPreview_Issue2.jpg|Paige accepts a new charge and learns the hard way that teaching isn’t always the easiest job when your student is a witch in training. Comic Issue 2 Prev 5.jpg Comic Issue 2 Prev 4.jpg Comic Issue 2 Prev 3.jpg Comic Issue 2 Prev 2.jpg Comic Issue 2 Prev 1.jpg fierce.jpg|Neena and Hogan warlock.jpg|Paige and her Charge innocents.jpg|The innocents are in danger Covers charmed2b.jpg|Issue #2 cover (David Seidman) Charmed_Comic_Preview_2.jpg|Issue #2 Wraparound cover(Greg Horn) File:Comic Special Issue 2.jpg|Fan Expo Canada limited 500 copies cover cover1.jpg|Cover with logos. David Seidman charmed-02-00.jpg|Cover with logos (Greg Horn) Other Hush_pose.jpg|Holly Marie combs tweeted that she sees a recemblace between Charmed naked cover and Pretty Little Liars promo shoot Charmed 01 - 23-24 (2010) bjk.jpg|Ad and synopsis of issue #2 found at the end of Issue #1 Category:Charmed Comics